A life outside
by reovase
Summary: <html><head></head>Two best friends who have survived most of their lives on the outside. Living on their own, doing nothing but fighting titans. Now the two must face an even bigger opponent. Humanity. OC x Levi, and OC x Erwin The POV switches between OCs every chapter.</html>
1. Chapter 1, Char POV

"Nysus!" The woman jumped, artfully dodging what appeared to be a large hand as it smashed into the spot where she was seconds earlier, spreading debris into the air. The small wooden house shattered upon impact, the force of the blow too much for it.

"I've got this!" Nysus yelled back, jumping again as the hand made a second swipe at her. It flew through the bottom of her wavy gray hair, thankfully not smart enough to grab it and pull her down. I had always jokingly teased her about how it was going to get caught in something, but I was starting to get concerned. She was fast, unbelievably so, but I did tend to worry.

"I'll distract it!" I yelled, waving my arms frantically above my head. "Hey, you ugly bastard! Over here!" Jumping up and down seemed to get his attention, as the giant man noticed me, his enormous form turning my way. He ran forward in the awkward way all of them did, arms outstretched, leaving destruction in his wake. Just as his hand was covering me, he stopped. She had gotten to him just in time. I ran to my left, narrowly dodging his large body as it crashed through the roof of the building I was currently standing on. If we kept this up, the over crowded small town would be in even worse shape.

"Whoo!" Nysus shouted, as she jumped off the back of the large creature.

"I thought we were finally rid of titans..." I groaned outwardly, not happy to see the disgusting creature and the damage it had brought with it.

"Oh come on! This is fun!" She grinned, cracking her knuckles. It would be fun, like it used to be, but not now. Not with all the casualties. It had been different when it was just the two of us. Things had changed since we had entered the wall.

I heard an odd whooshing sound, before the sound of footfalls behind us. That wasn't a titan, they were much louder than that. A man was standing there, seeming to have appeared from nowhere. He must have been able to move like that due to the odd contraption around his waist and legs. It must have been what made that noise as well.

"Hey, are you alright? If you can move, you need to evacuate no-" I closed my eyes just in time, as the drops of blood splashed across my face. There was a sickening noise of flesh ripping, as I tentatively opened my eyes. The mans bottom half fell to the ground, the titan had ripped him in half, before shoving the body into his mouth.

"Fuck." Nysus yelled, starting to run, in which I followed suit. We had to get away from them, and fast. There was only so much the two of us could do with no weapons.

"Nysus...wait...distract it! I have an idea!" I screamed, turning on my heel as I darted back towards the man from earlier. She sighed, confused, but nonetheless began a long slew of insults. My hands flew through the contraption around what was left of the man, the blood making it hard to find what I was looking for.

"Got it!" I had remembered seeing what looked to be handles, and I was right. The man was not only carrying one sword, but 6! My blue eyes began to sparkle as I was so happy to finally have a blade in my hands again, but now was not the time for this. The titan was still going after Nysus, but I didn't have too much to worry about. It couldnt even begin to keep up with her speed, and thankfully, Titans were not the brightest.

I ran across the rooftops ahead of me, getting to the highest one before jumping. 2 Large slashes and a few seconds later,the large spot on the back of the creatures neck was in shreds as I crashed down to the road below us.  
>"Char, you alright?" I saw Nysus face appear over the ledge, a genuine look of concern showing.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." I climbed my way back up to where she was, glad to have rid the world of another abomination.


	2. Chapter 2, Nysus POV

"Char, you alright?" Worried for her safety, I ran to the edge of the house I was standing atop, peering down. She had a big smile on her face as she waved her swords up at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Char scaled her way up the building, as I turned to go back to that strange device Char had grabbed her new swords from. What in the world was this thing? I saw the man use it to seemingly fly through the air, but how was that possible?

My fingers found what seemed to be a small lever, of which I pressed, shooting out a cable which anchored to the building across from me.

"Aah! So that's what it does!" I said, excited by this new technology. In all my years back home, I'd never seen anything like this, and we had some pretty interesting things back there.

"What is that thing?" Char asked, leaning over my shoulder as I continued to survey the device. I lifted it above me, checking for any damages, before turning back to my friend.

"Char, put this thing on."

"What? Why me? You wear that thing." She pushed her hands in front of herself, as if to block me, but I just shoved the device into her arms.

"It'll make you able to keep up with me." Teasing her was one of my favorite things to do, and it usually got her to do what I wanted.

"...Fine." She said almost inaudibly, as she began strapping the device around her legs, wearing it just as the boy had earlier. Too bad it hadn't helped him, but hopefully it would work for us. We didn't need it, but the extra help it would provide would be nice.

"Here, all you do, is pull this...trigger thing." She wrapped her pale hands around the device, shooting me a look.

"Well that's reassurin-Whoa!" Char had launched the cable to a higher up farm house across from where we were both standing, before pulling the second lever, shooting another cable.

"Now, I think you hit...this?" I put my hand over hers, showing her where the last partially hidden button was. In seconds she was off, zooming across the distance.

"It worked!" I jumped, excited as I called out to her. It had actually worked. I'm glad the device hadn't been broken by the titan from earlier.

"Worked? I'm upside down!" She yelled back, beginning to sound angry. "Help me get out of this thing!"

"No! Just practice, you'll get it." Char was great with stuff like this, she would get the hang of it. I knew she could do it.

After several tries, she was still not getting anywhere. She always landed upside down, no matter what she did.

"Char, I think it's because your...top heavy..." She got offended at this, a slight look of anger crossing her features, where as she was usually all smiles. She crossed her arms over her chest, shooting me a glare.

"Hey! I know what you're getting at. Don't even start!" I giggled, which seemed to only anger her further.

"If you won't use it, Forget it then, this thing is no help. It'll only hold us down. Let's go." I said sighing, wishing the device could help, but oh well. We had more important things to worry about. It was only a matter of time before more titans found us.

"We should go check on the Jaegers..." Oh damn. I had totally forgot about them in all the chaos that had happened since earlier.

"Let's go!" I said, genuinely worried for their safety. It wasn't everyday that I cared about people other than Char, but they had taken care of us since we were finally let inside the walls. The Jaegers were the reason we had been let in in the first place, so we owed them. The large walls surrounding the city were made to keep out the titans, and to keep people safe, but they weren't keen on letting in outsiders either. Getting in was no easy feat, and I was very thankful to them for helping us out.

We crossed the rooftops as fast as our feet would take us, reaching the area near the Jaeger house in a matter of minutes.

"Oh...god." Char whispered, gasping. The house was in shambles ahead of us, not a single piece of it left standing.

"Hello?! Anyone?" I shouted, hoping for a response as Char dived headfirst into the wreckage. It had only been about an hour since the titans had made their way inside, but it appeared they had gotten pretty far in that time. Her hands began digging, shoving large pieces of stone and wood out of her way with ease, until I ran to her, stopping her. There were no signs of anyone alive, and the only things we found were scraps of clothing covered in blood.

"Char...No ones here." I said softly, unsure of what else to say. I wasn't going to lie to her, saying they were safe. We both knew better than that. "Let's go, we need to find somewhere to hide out. " This was supposed to be our safe place. They had walls, a military force made for fighting, and so many other precautions. It was to be our escape from outside, where there was only fighting and death. I guess it was all wishful thinking

"Alright, let's go." She stood, returning to her usual self, and darting off towards the gate to the inner walls. There were three large walls here, an outer one, a middle and a final innermost wall. We were currently in the town of Shiganshina, a little town built around the outermost wall, with large walls of its own. The town was supposed to be a decoy of sorts, I believe, but a huge titan, even by titan standards, had opened a hole. There were titans flooding in at a rapid pace, and there was no one stopping them. No one but us, it seemed.

The gate that had usually been shut tight had been smashed apart, and cannons lay scattered about our feet, as well as what was left of the military personnel. It had been a massacre.

Char had stopped suddenly, making me almost crash into her back. I was not expecting her to stop anytime soon.

There was what appeared to be docks ahead of us, which must be the way to get inside the wall. There were scattered crowds of people around only a few very small boats. They were screaming and fighting amongst themselves, each one pushing to get atop the boats. I could even see people jumping into the water, trying their luck at swimming. It was disaster, chaos, a sight I knew all too well.

"Wow. That's not what I expected at all..." I had thought there would have been some better anti-titan measures in place, but apparently not. So much for 'humanity's last safe place'.

There were 6 titans I could see, running rampant, picking up people left and right. Char and I could take them out in seconds if it came down to it, but we had made a promise the minute we got inside the walls. I was not going to be the one to break it. Even if it was more fun to kill titans my way.

"Let's do what we can." Char shouted, running towards the nearest one, an average sized one to our left. She scaled its back, it being too distracted by the humans ahead of it, as she sliced open the spot atop its neck in seconds, riding its back to the floor.

"This should be fun!" The titans had begun to piss me off, and there was no better anger management than ripping the bastards to pieces. As much as I hated the titans, I did thoroughly enjoy killing them.

I ran to the next one, claws extended, as I jumped from a nearby light post, allowing me to tear off its weak spot.

Well, that was satisfying, but how much longer could we keep this up? It was a lot harder to fight the titans with witnesses than it had ever been in the wild. We didn't have to hide there. Here, we had to be careful. I wasn't very good at being careful.

We took out the remaining titans, though there weren't very many people left here. Where were we supposed to go? Where those boats had gone? Where was the so called military when the people needed them? Sighing, I grabbed onto Char, leaning against her.

"We need to get inside that wall."


End file.
